Glitchtale Wiki
What was the most thing you like on the Second Anniversary of Glitchtale? Just the Birthday of Glitchtale Re-Animated Megalomaniac Anniversary Arts Rock version of Bring It On Which Glitchtale battle theme is your favorite? Earthbound - Megalo Strike Back by NyxTheShield Your Best Friend OST - Finale? Continue OST - Hopes and Dreams Will Save The World feat. Gatopaint VERSION Glitchtale OST - Vantablack Theme Glitchtale OST - Embodiment of a Yellow Devil Theme Glitchtale OST - The Undying By NyxTheShield Glitchtale OST - Bete Noire Fight Theme Glitchtale OST - True LOVE Frisk's Theme Glitchtale OST - Bring It On Theme Which soundtrack do you prefer? Glitchtale Soundtrack Undertale Soundtrack I don't know What is your favorite Soul Trait? DETERMINATION Bravery Kindness Integrity Justice Patience Perseverance What is your favorite location or building? Ruins Snowdin Waterfall Hotland CORE New Home Last Corridor The Barrier True Lab MTT Resort Mt. Ebott The Surface Who is your favorite Main Antagonist of Glitchtale/Undertale? Flowey the Flower Chara Dreemurr Bete Noire HATE Also, you can see former and completed Poll Archives. Different_Season_2_Poster.png|Characters|link=:Category:Characters|linktext=Read about the characters of Glitchtale. Thumbnail for continue by camilaanims-da6jq96.png|Episodes|link=:Category:Episodes|linktext=Read about all episodes of the Glitchtale. Sans vs omega flowey by camilaanims-dafxxf9.png|Battles|link=:Category:Battles|linktext=Read about the battles/fights. Twinkle_twinkle_little_soul_shirt_design_by_camilaanims-dbrts39.png|Soul Traits|link=Soul Traits|linktext=Read about the soul traits. I know its , in your place. Welcome to the changing world of Glitchtale and on a beautiful " ." Glitchtale is an animation of a glitched timeline story that revolves around a failed Genocide Route, that transforms the timeline to a point where characters like Dr. Gaster and Chara have been revived fully. Glitchtale was created on Feb 27, 2016, by Camila Cuevas. Glitchtale is the Undertale's Alternate Timeline (AT). Remember, the story cannot be predicted that easily. This Wiki is a collective work for the show itself. Feel free to drop by and edit. Keep in your mind, the Wiki is still at development phase and Glitchtale Wiki is not fully completed yet, for now, you might want to visit TV Tropes until Glitchtale Wiki is completed. There are currently , pages, files, global users, active administrators, active users, contents and total edits made on this wiki. To create a new page, "Click Here". To learn about our community, . * Before you add information to any page, make sure that information is correct, if your information is not true then your edit will be deleted and maybe you can get a warning. * Don't vandalize any pages, if you do that, in this case, you will be punished. The punishment will be an infinite account ban, and also an infinite IP ban. * Don't make any troll edits, if you do that, you can get a warning or a ban. * Don't create spam articles. * Try not to use profane language as much as you can on page comments section or on other places of the Wiki. * Characters ships are forbidden in this wiki! * NSFW images are forbidden in this wiki! * Avoid creating or causing wiki dramas. * Talk respectfully with other users and don't start arguments. * Please show respect to users' opinions. * Please don't add Camila's twitch live stream spoilers and screenshots to Wiki before the episode being animated is released. * We are only creating official content so don't add any fan related stuff to articles. In a Genocide Run, Frisk arrives at the Judgement Hall to face Sans. But something gets in Frisk's way... Read More Wiki Activity Feed Recent Activity Wiki Blogs Feed Blogs Feed Wiki Discussions Feed YouTube Feed YouTube Feed http://fetchrss.com/rss/5a81e57c8a93f8843a8b4567347761367.xml Twitch Feed Twitch Feed https://twitchrss.appspot.com/vod/camila2929 Tumblr Feed Tumblr Feed http://camilaart.tumblr.com/rss DeviantArt Feed DeviantArt Feed https://backend.deviantart.com/rss.xml?type=deviation&q=by%3Acamilaanims+sort%3Atime+meta%3Aall Soundcloud Feed Soundcloud Feed http://fetchrss.com/rss/5a81e57c8a93f8843a8b4567850789289.xml Steam Feed Steam Feed https://steamcommunity.com/groups/camilaglitchtalegroup/rss/ Facebook Feed Facebook Feed Camila Cuevas Twitter Feed Twitter Feed es: ru: tr: Category:Browse Category:Content